Globes & Maps
by SarkLover
Summary: After an attack on the Weasleys themselves, Ginny is sent into hiding in Muggle America. Spending time there she realizes that nothing is ever what it seems and no one is ever who they first appear to be.
1. Globes & Maps

**Disclaimer:** Allright, this is applying to the whole entire fic... I don't own: **1.** Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. or **2.** any of the song lyrics, songs, etc. that you see, they all belong to the artists who wrote them. This is the one and only time I'm writing this so pay attention!!  
  
**A/N:** This is also going to be the only note I write... I may do one at the end but other than that, none, zippo, nada... 1 more thing to get out of the way: All of the lines that are used to seperate parts in a chapter are _all_ from Something Corporate. I'll put the song title but just so you know who wrote them in the first place, there you go.  
I would like to add that the birthday I use for Ginny is (I think) her real birthday.  
And the first and last song in here is what this fic is based on... one of my favorite songs.  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this... Please review. OH and **please actually read the songs that I've put in between every 2 chapters**... they do actually apply to the chapters and I spent a long time looking for them so read them!!!

* * *

  
**Globes & Maps  
  
**

**

* * *

**_Light breaks underneath a heavy door  
And I try to keep myself awake  
Fall all around us on our hotel floor  
And you think that you've made a mistake  
And there's a pain in my stomach from another sleepless binge  
And I struggled to get myself up again  
  
I wanna hang onto something  
That won't break away or fall apart  
Like the pieces of my heart  
  
And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me  
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?  
  
And dreams came around you in a hazy rain  
You opened your mouth wide to feel them fall  
And I write a letter, from a one-way train  
But i don't think you'll read it at all  
  
And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me  
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?  
  
And I can't take this anymore  
Well I know that I can't take this anymore  
I can't take this anymore  
Cuz I know someday I'll see you walk out that door  
  
And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me  
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
So Do you wanna leave? Do you wanna leave?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?_


	2. Prologue

  
**Globes & Maps**  
  
**Prologue  
The Rising Tide  
  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Home, is this the quiet place that you should be alone?  
Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?  
...Space**  
_  
"The prosecution calls Miss Ginevra Weasley to the stand."  
  
Ginny walked forward, trying her best to look confident on the outside, while on the inside she felt like a shaking little girl. She drank the cup of Veritaserum handed to her by an Auror and sat down on the wooden chair, smoothing her second-hand robes with shaking fingers.  
  
"Please state your name, age, and occupation for the court."  
  
"Ginevra London Weasley. I turned fourteen to days ago and I will be a 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September.  
  
Mr. Marty, the lead prosecuter, stood up. Ginny liked this man, he had helped her a lot in the past 48 hours. "Ms. Weasley, what is your relation to the deceased?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath to control her voice. "Molly and Arthur Weasley were my parents. Percy, Fred, and George Weasley were my brothers."  
  
Mr. Marty smiled kindly at her. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you tell us what happened the night of August 11th?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and looked down at her folded hands in her lap.  
  
"August 11th is my birthday," she started off. "Mum and Dad had planned a party at the Burrow- that is- was- my home. My brother Bill was coming in from France, where he'd been doing some research for Gringott's and Charlie was leaving his job with dragons in Romania for a few days to visit. He and Ron l eft for a few hours at around four to pick up Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from their houses. Bill and I were playing a card game in the attic with the family ghoul when it- when we heard the screams." Here Ginny stopped and wiped the tears forming in her eyes, embarrassed.  
  
"Would you like to go on?" Mr Marty asked, his voice still kind.  
  
"Yeah, just hold on a second." Ginny composed herself rather quickly and looked up, her eyes scanning the court room and meeting a pair of silver-grey ones. Her own doe brown eyes never left those of the handsome boy's sitting in the shadows as she continued her story.  
  
"Bill immediately grabbed his wand and ran downstairs, but not before locking me in. I only lasted through about a minute of the screaming before I decided to go ahead and use my own magic, even though I was underage. So I unlocked the door and went downstairs. When I reached the first floor landing I couldn't believe what I saw. "Ginny blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "Bill was the only one left alive. I suppose it was lucky that Charlie and Ron hadn't returned with the rest yet. Bill was kneeling in front of a Death Eater, who had his wand pointed at Bill's throat. The Death Eater was about to kill him and I froze when he looked up and saw me. I don't remember how, but somehow I managed to stun him. Then I fainted and the last thing I remember was watching Bill stun and tie up the rest of the Death Eaters along with some Aurors that had just arrived." Her tears were flowing freely now and Ginny gulped and looked down again, finally breaking the gaze of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The trial was soon over and Ginny sat as still as she could in her seat as Aurors led the guilty wizards away. She didn't look any of them in the face but one: Lucius Malfoy.

_**If I hit bottom must I crawl out alone?  
And I don't wish to know the secrets of summer at all  
...21 and Invincible**_ _  
  
_"You wanted to speak to me Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley. Please, sit down." Professor Dumbledore gestured to a large armchair in front of his desk and Ginny sank down into it gratefully, studying the aging Headmaster. Dumbledore had lines around his face that hadn't been there before, and even though GInny had always known he was old -incredibly so- he had never looked it until the night a week ago when more than half of her family had been killed.  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands and settled his chin on them, but not before making sure his beard was out of the way.  
  
"Now, Ginevra, I know you know that Hogwarts is probably the safest place to be in Europe, which is why you are here now. But the truth is, no where in Europe will be safe once the war starts."  
  
Ginny jumped in her chair when Professor Snape emerged from the shadows. His greasy hair was messy and his eyes red-rimmed, as if he'd either been crying or hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days. She decided it was probably the latter, as Snape didn't seem like the type of person who'd ever cried in his life.  
  
Dumbledore went on, "Severus has just returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord. Apparently you, and not Harry, were the reason for the raid on your house. Voldemort has already controlled you once and it will not be difficult for him to do so again. You are a very powerful witch Ginevra, very powerful, which is why you cannot stay here much longer. Severus and I have found a Muggle family iin America that is aware of the Wizarding World and will be able to take you in. You will attend a Muggle High School and will continue your lessons here by Owl with Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped them on his robes.  
  
Ginny had been silent throughout Dumbledore's entire speech. Now she met his gaze. "Will I be able to keep in touch with my brothers?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I can try to arrange a meeting but it is highly unlikely that it will be safe. I am sorry Ginevra, but it is the only option."  
  
Ginny wiped her tears and stood up. "If that is all, Professor, I would like to go and pack."  
  
"Of course Miss Weasley. Professor McGonagall will come for you in an hour with the Portkey."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the office quickly. As soon as the door closed she let out the tears she had been holding back and walked quickly back to her room. She turned the corner and ran into a body. Someone's arms wrapped around her as she steadied herself. But when Ginny looked up to see who had caught her she immediately stepped back.  
  
"Get away from me Malfoy! Come to take me to your Lord?"  
  
Draco looked as though he would slap her. "Don't _ever _assume things Weasley. You never know when you might be wrong." He took a step forward menacingly. "Or right."  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice cut in just when Ginny was about to punch him. "Mister Malfoy. If you would excuse us, Miss Weasley and I have things to do."  
  
Malfoy sneered and resumed walking in the direction of the Headmaster's office. "As you wish, Professor." 

_**I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
...Konstantine**_

"Hurry up Miss Weasley. You don't need any of your robes and I will shrink your schoolbooks for you. Now remember that you will have twice as much schoolwork once you're in America and we expect you to keep up with your studies."  
  
Ginny nodded and shut the Muggle suitcase she was borrowing, "I'm done Professor."  
  
"All right, then grab this." McGonagall held out a Muggle dictionary and Ginny took a hold on one of the corners. "We will arrive in an alley a little ways away from where your new family will pick you up so as to avoid suspicion."  
  
Ginny felt a tug on her navel and was whisked away quickly. She and Professor McGonagall landed on a dark street. Ginny's old Professor pocketed the dictionary and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Now. We need to change a few things about you." She waved her wand and Ginny's red hair turned blonde, lost a few inches, and gained layers. She grew taller by about two inches and her freckles disappeared. McGonagall waved her wand again and she was dressed in Muggle clothes, her pointed hat and robes gone. "Your name is now Virginia Cross." She grimaced. "And we will have to do something about that accent." She waved her wand again but Ginny didn't feel any different. She started to say this and then realized that her English accent was gone to be replaced with an American one.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered. "I sound strange." 

_**When I wake up in the morning,  
Is it gonna be another ugly day?  
...Bad Day**_

Professor McGonagall, now also dressed like a Muggle, led the way out of the alley and onto the streets.Together they walked at least five blocks before McGonagall slowed her pace and led Ginny straight to a waiting Muggle car. The window on the passenger side was rolled down and a woman of about 40 stuck her head out.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall?" Her voice was light and airy and sounded pleasant to Ginny.  
  
McGonagall smiled a thin smile. "Naomi Cross, I presume?"  
  
The lady, Mrs. Cross, nodded and someone opened the back door. A man got out from the driver's side and opened the trunk, easily picking up Ginny's suitcase and putting it inside. He stuck out a hand to her. "I'm Bryant Cross." Mr. Cross gestured to the open door of the back seat. "Get in."  
  
Ginny turned to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you," she whispered and then climbed into the car. There was a girl about her age sitting in the middle and a boy who looked to be 2 years older than Ginny next to her. The girl smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm Lauren. This is James. We're supposed to pretend to be your cousins."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but grin. "You can call me Ginny."  
  
James looked at her strangely. "I thought you were from England. Where's your accent?"  
  
"McGonagall got rid of it. I'm supposed to be from Vermont or something."  
  
Lauren slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders."  
  
"Well, it might be hard at first but you're going to have fun here, Ginny. New Orleans is an awesome place."

_**I've never been so lost  
I've never felt so much at home.  
...I Woke Up In A Car**_


	3. Chapter One

  
  
**Globes & Maps  
  
Chapter One  
You'll Never Scream So Loud**

* * *

**_I hear sound echo in the emptiness  
All around but you can't change this loneliness  
Look at what you've found  
I've fallen down  
...Down_**  
  
"Ruth! I've got to go now! Lauren swore she would wake me up early and I need some sleep!"  
  
Ruth came out from her office with a stack of envelopes. "All right Ginny, but we'll miss you around here."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course you will." She twirled around and giggled. "Who wouldn't miss this?"  
  
Ruth laughed. "How true. LIsten, you'll come and visit us when you get breaks from classes right?"  
  
"Definitely." Ginny stopped spinning and hugged her boss of the past 3 years and one of her best friends. She had been working here at the lab since she was 15 and now she was 18 and heading off to college.  
  
Getting into her car a few minutes later, Ginny thought about the past 4 years she had spent with the Cross familyi. She had just finished with the wizarding work that Professor McGonagall had been sending her over the years and now she could use magic anytime she wanted. The Professor never mentioned anything about the war in the letters she sent by Muggle Post and though that disappointed Ginny, she knew it was safer that way.  
  
Ginny was less than a block away from her house when she heard the screams coming from an alley nearby. She quickly pulled over and got out of the car, making sure that her wand was in the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
She ran into the alley and crouched behind a pair of trash cans. Peeking over the top of them, Ginny bit her lip to keep in a gasp as she saw what was making the scream.  
  
A young man was curled up on the ground and in the very dim light of the moon, Ginny saw two black hooded figures crouched over the man. A second later the air around her changed and she felt terribly depressed.  
  
"Shit," Ginny muttered, "Dementors."  
  
**_I'll be home before the morning comes  
And you won't have to be alone  
...Miss America  
  
_**

Ginny stayed behind the trash can just long enough to decide that the disadvantage of lighting her wand (being noticed) outweighed the advantage (being able to see) and so she left the alleyway dark as she moved out from behind her hiding place.  
  
"Silencio," she whispered quietly, waving her wand around the alley so that none of the neighbors could hear what went on.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ginny yelled and a silver lion erupted from her wand, roaring as it charged at the dementors and chased them off. She rushed toward the man on the ground- but before she could reach him he slowly got to his feet and held out his hand to stop her from coming any closer.  
  
"Thank you," he said and then he disapparated with a pop. Ginny barely had time to register that he had an English accent before she ran back to her car: she needed to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
**_I'm in power for the hour  
I guess today's gonna blow us away  
...21 and Invincible  
  
_**"Ginny!?" Lauren's voice rang out through the first floor of the Cross's home as Ginny ran through the front door. "What are you doing home? I thought Ruth and Kathy were throwing you a party?"  
  
"They did," Ginny gasped out before coming to a halt on her knees in front of the fireplace. It had been hooked up to the floo network in case of emergencies, but no one could come through it, only Ginny could go out. She threw a handful of powder into the flames. "Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
Lauren entered the den just as Professor Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "What's going on?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ginny said, ignoring Lauren for the moment. "Dementors! Just a block away from here!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows went up. "When?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," Ginny replied. "They were attacking a man in an alleyway and I chased them off with the Patronus but then the man disapparated."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "All right, I'll try and figure out what's going on. For now, just stay put. You two," he looked to Lauren, "are leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Ginny nodded and Dumbledore smiled thinly. "Well the only thing I can tell you at the moment is to stay inside and put a few spells and alarms on the doors. I can't send any Aurors out at the moment, we're on full alert for an attack."  
  
"So the war's officially started then?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his eyes without their usual twinkle. "Just three days ago. It'll be a long one Ginevra, I'm sorry."  
  
The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched upward. "Oh well, at least Lars and I will have the chance to open our clothing shop."  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "That's the spirit. Now, I must be off, I have an important visitor coming so I'll leave you two. Be careful what you do from now on. Not many places will be truly safe."  
  
And with that last warning, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.  
  
**_I want to read good news, good news  
I want to be innocent again  
I want to read good news, good news  
But nothing good is happening  
....Good News_**


	4. Hear You Me

  
  
**Globes & Maps  
Hear You Me: Jimmy Eat World**

****

* * *

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance...  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
  
So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance...  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God couldn't let it live  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in_


	5. Chapter Two

  
  
**Globes & Maps  
  
Chapter Two  
Singing to Only You  
  
**

**

* * *

** **_And these nights  
I seem to remember a home that was better  
...Not What it Seems  
  
_**  
"NO! DON'T KILL BILL!"  
  
"GINNY?! Ginny! Wake up!"  
  
"Somebody help me! Get away from him Malfoy!"  
  
"We can predict approximate bond angles around a central atom in a molecule from an examination..."  
  
"Ginny, snap out of it!"  
  
"I won't let you kill him!"  
  
"Shelby come help me with her! She won't wake up."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
**_I'm on fire  
And the day is feeling hopeless  
You'd see me burning but the burning's turning smokeless  
Soon I won't feel at all  
...Break Myself  
  
_**"Jesus, Gin, you scared us."  
  
"Did I have another nightmare?"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
Ginny glanced at Shelby, who had set aside her chemistry book and was giving her a strange look. Shelby was still in high school but she worked at the store on afternoons and weekends. Ginny and Lauren had finally achieved their dream of opening their own clothing store and, as today was a slow day, Ginny had been taking a nap in the back room.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up guys."  
  
"No problem," Shelby muttered and went back to studying for her upcoming exam.  
  
The door opened and Lauren went to the front to see if their latest customer needed any help.  
  
Shelby brushed her dark hair out of her even darker eyes and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My parents are throwing me a sort of graduation party this weekend and I was wondering if you and Lauren wanted to come?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Any cute guys that'll be there?"  
  
"Well," Shelby laughed, "If you count my cousin and he might bring some friends."  
  
"You have a cute cousin? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Shelby smirked as Lauren returned. "I was saving him for someone I liked." She winked at Ginny.  
  
"We'll come," Ginny quickly replied.  
  
Lauren glanced back and forth between the two girls. "We'll come to what?"  
  
**_"It's me and the moon," she said  
"And I've got no trouble with that."  
...Me and the Moon  
  
_**"We have got to be the oldest people here," Lauren leaned over and whispered to Ginny.  
  
"What about Shelby's mom?"  
  
Lauren crossed her arms. "All right, fine. Maybe we're not the oldest. But you have to admit, Gin, that everyone here is either in the 17-18 range or in their late 40s."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she tasted the lemonade in her hand. "Way too sour. Blegh."  
  
Lauren laughed quietly. "Didn't Shelby say that her cousin was around our age?"  
  
"Yeah she did. But I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Ginny! Lauren!" At that moment the girl in question came running up to the two friends and grabbed each of their arms. "Come on you guys, I want you to meet my cousin."  
  
Lauren looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. 'This should be interesting' she mouthed and Ginny grinned.  
  
'We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?' she mouthed in reply.  
  
**_And it sinks in  
Through these holes in your old bedsheets  
You might spend your life alone  
And you don't wanna be alone  
No, not alone  
...When It Goes Down  
  
_**"Ginny, Lauren, this is David, my cousin."  
  
"Hi," Ginny managed to get out while staring at the man in front of her. He was tall, with broad shoulders and she could tell that he worked out from the muscles defined in his shirt. His shaggy brown hair just reached his steel blue eyes. Ginny almost lost herself in his dazzling smile until Lauren nudged her with her elbow.  
  
"Shelby and I are going to go and get some more lemonade, OK?"  
  
Ginny nodded in reply and her two friends left, leaving her and the hottie standing alone.  
  
"So you're Shelby's boss?" David spoke.  
  
Ginny smirked. "Only one of them. But between the two of us she's pretty busy."  
  
David laughed. "I can only imagine."  
  
Ginny laughed with him and she immediately eased up. After all, he was cute, seemed nice, and besides, she hadn't had a date in a few months. It was time for some fun.  
  
**_So picture me drowning  
Pretending I'm happy  
We end up regretting the things we don't try  
...Caldecott Tunnel  
  
_**   
  
"Lars! Have you seen my black heels?"  
  
"Check under your bed!"  
  
About 30 seconds later, Ginny ran into the room struggling with the heel she had just found.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry anyway, Gin? It's like what, your fifth date with the guy? I don't think he'll care if you're not completely ready when he gets here."  
  
"Oh shut up Lauren. I just like to look nice, is there a problem with that?"  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Uhuh, that's right. Where is he taking you again?"  
  
"The RiverView Room."  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"It's on Canal... but I hadn't heard of it before. Supposedly it's really good."  
  
The doorbell rang of the apartment the two girls shared. Lauren crossed to the speaker.  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Can you buzz me up."  
  
"Yeah sure." Lauren pressed the button and returned to her book and the couch.  
  
Ginny opened the door when David knocked about a minute later and waved goodbye to Lauren. "Have fun with Langston!"  
  
_**This could be something after all  
Who knew this could be something after all?  
Who knew this could be something after all?  
Who knew?  
...Babies of the 80s**  
  
_"Lars?"  
  
"Mmhmm?" Lauren looked up from her plate at her best friend.  
  
"Would you mind terrible if I were to move out of our apartment?" Ginny waited anxiously for a response, nervous.  
  
Lauren thought about it for a second and then smiled. "So he finally asked you to move in with him?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "What do you mean, "finally"? We haven't been dating for _that_ long!"  
  
"7 months."  
  
"You're counting?"  
  
"Of course I am. You two are so obviously in love it's sickening."  
  
Ginny threw a french fry at her. "Hey! Be nice!"  
  
"I was," Lauren laughed, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Come on, let's get out of here. You can call your lovely, sweet and caring boyfriend and tell him I said Yes and I'll help you pack!"  
  
Ginny got up and grabbed her purse. "Lauren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lauren slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders as they exited the restaurant. "Come on, what are fake cousins for?"  
  
**_  
You don't do it on purpose  
But you make me shake  
Gonna count the hours 'til you wake  
With your baby's breath,  
Breathe symphonies  
Come on sweet catastrophe  
...Hurricane_**


	6. Chapter Three

  
  
**Globes & Maps  
  
Chapter Three  
Now You Want To Talk  
  
**

**

* * *

** **_And all I wanna do is look at you  
And know I'm OK  
...Bad Day  
  
_**"David!" Ginny called from their kitchen, where she was busy cooking lunch, "Where's the salt?" She left her wand stirring the pot on the stove and opened the nearest cabinet. Ginny and David had moved in together a month ago and she still didn't know where anything was in his -now their- apartment. Right now David was taking a shower and so Ginny was safe to use her wand for a few minutes. She sighed and closed that cabinet, opening the next one and rummaging around for the salt.  
  
"Gin-baby it's in the cabinet by the fridge," said an amused voice from the doorway. "I've had to tell you that at least 20 times in the past week..." David's voice trailed off as his eyes fell on Ginny's wand, which was still stirring the soup.  
  
Ginny followed his gaze to the stove. "Oh! I must've been stirring so hard that the spoon kept spinning." She walked quickly over to the pot and grabbed her wand and started to stir with it. Under her breath, Ginny muttered the spell to transfigure her wand into a spoon and then pulled it out of the broth. "You want to try it?"  
  
David shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. "No, I'm all right." He left the room and Ginny sighed, leaning back against the counter.  
  
"That was a close one," she whispered to herself, but somehow Ginny couldn't get the strange look in David's eyes out of her head.   
  
**_What's with me  
And the way that I've been lately?  
What's with you  
And the way you make me feel?  
...Inside the Pocket  
  
_**Ginny entered their apartment that afternoon, balancing a bag of groceries on her hip, to hear voices coming from the living room. She narrowed her eyebrows, one voice she could recognize as David's, and the other seemed incredibly familiar. She eased open the door quietly but accidentally spoke out loud as soon as she saw who her boyfriend was talking to.  
  
"SNAPE?!" What are you doing here?"  
  
David whirled around. "How do you know Severus?"  
  
Snape pursed his lips. "Oh dear. I certainly wasn't expectin this."  
  
**_And no, I don't feel right  
I can see but I've lost my sight  
...Ben Franklin's Kite  
  
_**"So you two are dating?" Snape asked, pointing his finger first at Ginny and then moving it to David.  
  
"Yeah," David answered. "Why?"  
  
Snape sunk down onto th eir couch. "Out of all the people in the world, the two of you had to pick each other to go off and shag?"  
  
David still looked confused. "But I don't understand. How could you know Snape, Gin?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you," Ginny replied. "Well isn't this just grand? We're both confused and it seems as though old Snivellus here is the only one who knows everything."  
  
Snape grimaced at Ginny's use of h is old nickname but sighed. "David, you called me here because you had suspicions that your girlfriend was a witch. Oh come on, Ginny," he smirked at the look on Ginny's face, "don't look so shocked, we won't expose you."  
  
Ginny shut her mouth. "I know I can trust you but him, too?" She jerked her thumb at David, who was standing next to her.  
  
"He won't tell anyone because if he does, he would have to admit that he himself is a wizard, also."  
  
"What!?" Ginny whirled around to face David, "How come you never told me?" she half-shouted, forgetting that she herself had never told him.  
  
David opened his mouth to speak but Snape spoke first. "Perhaps he has the same reason you do."  
  
**_And it's not what it seems  
Nothing's the same when you give it away  
No, it's not what it seems  
It's just what you think it is  
...Not What it Seems  
  
_**"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps you were both sent to America to hide," Snape replied calmly. "Perhaps that was why neither of you told the other what you really were."  
  
Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times before finally managing to speak. "But- so you don't really look like you look now?"  
  
"No," David shook his head. "This isn't my real name either."  
  
"I want to see who he really is," Ginny told Snape stubbornly. "You can change us back right?"  
  
Snape nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Ginny met David's eyes and he nodded. "Yes," she agreed, "And I want him to see who I am, too."  
  
"All right." One of Snape's eyebrows rose up. "This should be quite interesting."  
  
**_Don't forget I'll hold your head  
Watch the night sky fading red  
...As You Sleep  
  
_  
**David stepped forward. "I'll go first."  
  
The corner of Snape's mouth twitched upward. He pulled out his wand from underneath the black robes he was wearing and pointed it at Ginny's boyfriend, muttering "Cambiarpersona." And then, before Ginny's eyes, David's brown hair turned a bleach blonde and lengthened, his blue eyes turned grey, and his height grew by about 3 inches.  
  
Ginny stared, her wide eyes not blinking for several seconds. "No way. There is no way that you are who I think you are."  
  
"Ginny," Snape started to say, "This is-"  
  
"I know who it is," Ginny interrupted. "I'm going to go out for a while now, and I'd better not have either of you two trying to follow me." She walked to the door, grabbing her keys and with her hand on the doorknob, she turned around one last time. "Not you, Snape. Nor you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
**_And you don't wanna look much closer  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope  
You had send into the sky by now had crashed  
And it did  
Because of me  
...Konstantine_**


	7. New American Classic

_  
_

**Globes & Maps  
New American Classic: Taking Back Sunday  
**

_

* * *

_

__

_"We've got to get better."  
I said, "It's all in your head."  
We could live through these letters  
Or forget it all together.  
See the months they don't matter.  
It's the days I can't take  
When the hours move to minutes and I'm seconds away.  
  
Just ask the question.  
Come untie the knot.  
Say you won't care,  
Say you won't care.  
Retrace the steps  
As if we forgot.  
Say you won't care,  
Say you won't care.  
We try to avoid it,  
But there's not a doubt,  
And there's one thing I can do nothing about.  
  
Well all that we need is just a reaction,  
It's too much to ask for when there's no attraction anymore  
If chasing our dreams is just a distraction,  
I want to remember when I know that I can't go back.  
  
Just ask the question.  
Come untie the knot.  
Say you won't care,  
say you won't care.  
Retrace the steps  
As if we forgot.  
Say you won't care,  
Say you won't care.  
We try to avoid it (Try to avoid it),  
But there's not a doubt,  
And there's one thing I can do nothing,  
There's one thing I can do nothing,  
There's one thing I can do nothing about.  
  
(Finally)  
Just ask the question (Just ask the question).  
Come untie the knot.  
Say you won't care,  
Say you won't care.  
And retrace the steps (Retrace the steps)  
As if we forgot.  
Say you won't care.  
Say you won't care.  
We try to avoid it (Try to avoid it),  
But there's not a doubt  
And there's one thing I can do nothing,  
There's one thing I can do nothing,  
There's one thing I can do nothing about.  
_


	8. Chapter Four

  
**Globes & Maps  
  
Chapter Four  
You Think That You've Made a Mistake

* * *

**

**  
**

_**Maybe you'll find me on another lonely street  
**__**By the smell of summer after she rains  
And maybe you'll lose me alltogether in her heat  
**__**Let this humid air take away my pain  
**__**...Ben Franklin's Kite  
  
**_Ginny ran out of their apartment and all the way to Audubon Park before she realized where she was. Sinking down onto a bench, she pulled her knees up to her chin and let the tears fall.  
  
"I cannot believe that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Am I really that bad?"  
  
It was David- Draco, really -but he was back to looking like the David Martin that she had originally met.  
  
"Yes," Ginny whispered. "David was wonderful. Draco Malfoy, the spawn of all evil, is far from being wonderful."  
  
Draco sat down next to her. "But I am David."  
  
"No, you're not. You're the boy who made my life a living hell."  
  
"Ginny-listen," Draco said, taking her hand in his. "David Martin the name might have been fake, but David Martin the person, he was always real. Always. From the very beginning."  
  
"You don't understand," Ginny said, still whispering. "It's impossible; I cannot be in love with you. It's just not possible."  
  
"Explain it to me then." Draco wiped away her tears with a gentle thumb. "Please?"  
  
Ginny sighed and stared at the ground for a few minutes before finally looking up.  
  
"I can't."  
  
And then she walked away.  
_**  
  
Ginny spent her Christmas at the airport  
**__**She said planes made her feel like she could get away  
**__**...Airports  
  
**_"Lauren- I just, I just don't know what to do."  
  
Lauren tightened her arm around her best friend. "It's gonna be all right Gin. You'll be fine."  
  
"No I won't. Everything was so great and now it's all..."

"Gin," Lauren cut in. "Stop thinking about it." Ginny sniffed and stopped sobbing. "What do you say we go for a girl's night out?"  
  
"No thanks," Ginny shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow. You don't care if I stay here tonight do you?"  
  
"Of course you can sleep here. Come on, let's go get the other bedroom set up for you."  
  
**_And I won't be the one who lets you down  
_****_...If I Die  
  
_**The doorbell rang late that night while Ginny was asleep and Lauren went to answer. She found David at the door.

"I suppose Ginny's told you what happened?"  
  
Lauren nodded and let him inside her apartment.

"Do you want something to drink David?"  
  
"Water's fine, thanks. And you can call me Draco."  
  
Lauren went into the kitchen and filled up two glasses of water. Returning to the living room she found Draco looking at an old picture of her and Ginny when they went to the beach their first year of high school.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco wondered.

"I know you love her. Even if she's not sure about it, I know that even after you find who she really is, you'll still love her."  
  
"Is it really that big of a deal who we both are?"  
  
"To her, it is. You'll understand once she shows you."

"OK," Draco muttered, knowing that he wouldn't get any more answers from Lauren. "If I fall asleep, wake me when she gets up?"  
  
Lauren smiled, "Sure. Goodnight- Draco."  
  
_**I will write this down for you  
So you can read it  
**__**I will hold my breath for you  
**__**'Til I can't feel it  
**__**...Miss America  
  
**_Ginny paced in front of Draco back at their own apartment the next morning, spinning her wand around in her fingers. "You do realize I'm only doing this because Lauren won't let me get away with not telling- showing -you who I really am."  
  
Draco simply shrugged.  
  
"What was the spell Snape used again?"  
  
"Cambiarpersona," was the answer.  
  
"All right." Ginny stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "Here we go." She pointed her wand at herself and said the spell.  
  
Ginny felt her scalp prickling as her hair changed back to its trademark color. She didn't shrink any: it appeared that the real Ginny had grown into the fake Ginny's height. Ginny blinked her eyes and, looking into the mirror, she saw herself for the first time in 10 years. Turning so she was facing Draco, she waited for his reaction.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Ginny snorted. "You don't recognize me do you?"  
  
"Should I?" Draco wondered out loud. 

"You only made life for my family a living hell. Specifically my brother and his friends, otherwise known as the Dream Team."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Weaselette?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I'll just be leaving now. If you need me, which I seriously doubt, I'll be at Lauren's again." She grabbed her keys and purse and started for the door.  
  
A hand gripped her arm just above the elbow. "No, don't go."  
  
Ginny turned around to face Draco. "Why not? I'm a Weasley aren't I? Malfoys and Weasleys aren't meant to be together. Everyone knows that."  
  
Draco shook his head and grabbed her other arm. "I don't care."  
  
Ginny grinned through her tears. "Really?"  
  
"No lie. Besides, I really do love you- Weasley or no." He kissed her swiftly and then smirked. "It's not like I ever wanted to be a Malfoy anyway."  
  
_**So please forgive me  
**__**For being like I am  
**__**But I'll take you if I can  
**__**...Inside the Pocket**_


End file.
